Season 3, Episode 6
The N64 is the sixth and final episode of season 3 of VGHS, and the final episode of VGHS overall. Overv episode opens following the events of the last episode, where Napalm are closing VGHS to turn it into the Napalm Mega Mall. Brian rounds up the FPS team to have one final game in the auditorium, but upon arriving there, they find it is closed for renovations. They head to the Barnstormers’ office, where Ashley and Shane are discussing how to market the latest Napalm product – a 64oz can of Napalm. The VGHS team struggle to find their 32 players, as their fellow students acknowledge that there is no way VGHS will beat Napalm, who have recruited the top players in the world onto their team. Jenny and Brian confront Ashley and Shane to withdraw from the competition when Calhoun arrives and reveals that he was a former student at VGHS who never graduated. As he qualifies as a VGHS student, he joins the team and rallies other students to join in. The team heads into training which starts off unsuccessfully, until Jenny decides to put everybody’s skills from other games to use. Following training, the team heasd off to party but Brian notes to Ki that they still only have 31 players. Brian then leads to recruit their final team member – the La . Working at a video game retail store, the Law is serving a customer who wants to return a game. The customer requests for a Napalm Energy Drink can, which infuriates Law, when Brian arrives. The Law tells Brian he knows why he is here, and to go and wait outside. He then grabs an N64 controller from behind the counter and attacks the customer off-screen, saying how he will kill both the customer and the new Law with this controller – committing the perfect murder. The day of the tournament arrives. VGHS start losing players at a much faster rate than Napalm. Ashley sees Ki smiling, and orders New Law to return with her head. New Law runs into the Law, and they decide to have a competition to see who can kill Ki first. Calhoun is on a killstreak, killing nine Napalm players in a row when he is stabbed from the behind by Ashley Barnstormer. With just Ted , Ki, Bria,n and Jenny left for VGHS, Ted drives the rest of the team to the bomb site but is shot as they arrive. He tells the others he loves them before despawning. Both Laws are driving towards Ki, but their car flips and they are eliminated from the game. Brian is planting the bomb as Ashley is in a jet heading towards him. As Ashley fires at Brian, Jenny fires a shot from her sniper and kills Ashley. Brian finishes entering the detonation code and the bomb explodes, meaning VGHS have won the game. The Barnstormers’ mother arrives and demands to know how much money her sons wasted on creating the champions cans, when they lost the game – therefore not champions. She tears up the contract for the Mega Mall, meaning that VGHS’ victory has also saved the school. The Law and New Law decide that they have a mutual respect for one another and leave together. Jenny is recruited for the French FPS team, and Brian gives her his blessing. Two months later, Brian cycles to his home. He sees Jenny doing an interview on TV, then heads into his room where Ki and Ted are waiting, testing Ki’s new game. The camera then pans out of the house and the show ends. Memorable Quotes "Wait in the car Brian." "I uhh..rode my bike." "WAIT. IN. THE. CAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!" - Law and Brian "My, what a big gun you have. Your mother must be so proud of your big..gun." - Law to New Law " Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages needing attention